You can still be free
by kaydi
Summary: One man's escape from his prison


__

You can still be free 

The sun set, ending another day for most of the world. The night was a time for sleep and rest. To go home and be with their family. But for those who had no one, it was just another day. And for one man it was the beginning.

__

Cool breeze and autumn leaves

Slow motions daylight man watched the sun go down through his small prison window. **_How many suns have I seen set? _**He wondered. **_How many have I seen alone? At this time tomorrow will I be free or will I spend the rest of my life watching the world go by?_**

He turned and looked around the room that had been his home for so long. **_No,_** he told himself. **_This will never be home. Not even if I live a thousand years._**

A noise brought him back to the present. 

__

A lone pair of watchful eyes

Oversee the living

He watched as they dragged a new prisoner screaming, into his cell. More screaming. He hated it when they screamed. It was worse when they stopped. It reminded him where he was. Not like you could forget, but sometimes, just sometimes, he could leave this living hell and return to happier days.

But the demtentors returned bringing back the feeling of guilt that always consumed his soul. 

__

Feel the presence all around

A tortured soul

A wound unhealing 

No regrets or promises

The past is gone

No thing could erase what he had done, nothing could bring them back. They had trusted him and he had let them down. **_Well, this time Prongs, I'm going to keep my promise._**

__

But you can still be free

If time will set you free

He had waited twelve years. Tonight was it. Now or never.

__

Time now to spread your wings 

to take to flight

the life endeavor

He waited by the door. Slowly he heard them coming down the hall. He heard the opening of doors. The shuffling of feet. Locks being turned. The screaming and begging that always seemed to accompany his jailers. He heard everything for his dog ears were strong. Then he heard the lock in his own door turn.

__

Aim for the burning sun

You're trapped inside

In a flash he was out and running. He didn't stop, smelling his way out, following the smell of fresh air and the waft of a slight breeze.

__

But you can still be free

If time will set you free

But it's along long way to go

He came out onto the ocean. He saw the waves rise high and come crashing down. He glanced back at the looming shadow that had held him captive for so long. **_No, never look back. _**With that he dove into the raging sea.

He fought for a while then let the sea take him. Soon he was shaking himself off and trotting off toward his destination. 

__

Keep moving way up high

You see the light

It shines forever

He ran through an open field, **_I feel like I could fly. I don't think I've ever felt this free._** He thought. He smiled, or if dogs could smile, he would have. 

__

Sail through the crimson skies

The purest light

The light that sets you free

If time will set you free

****

This is my first free sunrise. He sat down and simply watched it. He knew he should get going but right now, nothing could pull him away

__

Sail through the wind and rain tonight

You're free tonight

But you can still be free

If time will set you free

****

I've waited so long. James I promise you, I will not let you down. I will protect Harry, or die trying. Then he took off running. 

__

And going higher than the mountain tops

And go high like the wind don't stop

And go high

But he left the ghost of something in that empty field. To this day people have seen four creatures running together across that lonely field. A wolf, brave and fearless, a rat riding on the back of the others, a stag mighty and noble, and sometimes they see a dog. Sometimes he is alone, sometimes with the others. But they all agree on one thing. He is finally free. 

__

Free to fly tonight

Free to fly tonight

I own nothing. Unfortunately. I don't want Peter though. J.K. Rowling can have him. In case you are stupid and haven't figured it out yet, the man in this story is Sirius Black. Duh. Well, hope you like. Please review, but no flames. They hurt my little ego. And then those of you who reviewed Friends never say goodbye. Thank you sooooooo much for the happy( or not) reviews. I really appreciate what you said. Thanks. Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
